


The grand scheme of Chika and You

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Festivities, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, woooo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan and Mari just can't decide on the right gift for each other...





	The grand scheme of Chika and You

“We’ve checked every store now, there’s nothing here that suits her. Nothing I can afford anyway,” Kanan said with a sigh, dropping herself on a bench next to an older woman in the busy mall. The area was packed with people doing last minute Christmas shopping and honestly, Kanan could see why. Every year she ran into the exact same problem: a gift for Mari. It was impossible to find a good gift for her lover, and though Mari would never admit it, that hand-knitted scarf from two years ago was kind of awful. She simply had everything - what do you buy for a woman who has all the money she could wish for.

“Don’t give up just yet, you always find something for her in the end, who says this time will be different?” You encouraged her, giving Kanan her signature salute. “Besides, you can’t exactly come with nothing, y’know?”

Kanan didn’t remember when she had asked You to come along but it had come up, somehow. Oh- wait- she does remember. This had been Mari’s plan all along too. Mari was with Chika while Kanan was with You; both of the groups doing Christmas shopping for the other. She remembered telling Mari it was a bad idea and she would just order something online but Mari had insisted.

“Let’s just check the third floor again. You like that large dolphin plush, don’t you? Maybe she’ll like it too.” With a sigh, Kanan rose to her feet again and followed You to the escalator, making sure to avoid any of the people around them.

They arrived at the third floor not soon after and Kanan’s gaze fell upon a jewelry store once again. The rings, the necklaces, the bracelets, Kanan knew Mari would love any of those….but did they have to be so expensive? Just a simple bracelet and Kanan felt her wallet crying. She had enough to buy an expensive gift like that but it would blow her savings for the next three months.

Then again…..Mari was worth it.

Her gaze never left the jewelry store, even as You pushed her back into the toy store and towards the display of plush animals - there were a lot of them. Dolphins, seals, penguins, practically all of the sea creatures were on display and on sale as well. The big dolphin at the bottom of the display was what had caught Kanan’s attention. It was expensive, yes, but it was also the dolphin plush of her dreams and it looked oh so squishy. “You know, Mari-chan likes what you like.”

Kanan shook her head hastily. “Nah. Mari likes seals better; I think she would appreciate a seal plush more.” The diver let her hand move over the soft seal plush but then pulled her hand away. No- it wasn’t enough.

“You, could you do me a favor and look around a little more? I want to go look around by myself a little.” You stared at Kanan for a little. Looking at her expression, her stance, and those eyes - those eyes. They said it all. After years of being friends, You knew when Kanan had made her mind up about something. So, she simply saluted once more and turned on her heel, to a different part of the store to look for a potential gift there.

Which left Kanan by herself, and once You disappeared from sight, Kanan was out of the store in a manner of seconds. She walked into the neighboring jewelry store and took a second to just take in the atmosphere.

There were a lot fewer people, and the people that were there were all dressed in expensive suits and dresses. The walls were a bright silverish color while the floor was completely black. All of the jewelry was tightly locked in glass display stands. No, not just the stands, part of the walls were covered in glass and storing more jewelry behind them as well.

To say Kanan felt out of place - was an understatement. A poor girl that got her weekly allowance from lifting up oxygen tanks and providing support during diving lessons was not somebody who belonged in a store filled with rich business owners, pilots and lottery winners. She really just belonged in that toy store next door, lusting for a dolphin plush the size of her body that she would never be able to afford. Then again - she was going to buy a more expensive item right here - in this very store.

“How may I help you?” Came from next to her. The diver was so lost in thought that she had barely noticed the blonde woman next to her. The woman was about as tall as her. She was wearing a short skirt with a shirt and a suit jacket over it. Her blonde hair was held up by a pin and she had light blue beads as earrings that matched her sparkling blue eyes. Eyes that reminded Kanan of the summer sea - one she longed for.

“Ah- uh- sorry! This is my first time in a fancy store like this and I got kind of overwhelmed.”

“That’s understandable. A lot of our customers get overwhelmed the first time.” The woman walked to a nearby display stand and gestured for Kanan to come over. The diver took a deep breath, forcing her trembling legs forward and holding onto the display case once she got there.

“I assume you’re looking for an engagement ring?” Kanan almost fell back on her ass, was she that easy to read? Was her gay signal that bad?

“Y-Yes, how did you know?” Kanan asked, steadying herself.

“Since you’re not wearing an engagement ring and are here by yourself, I took an educated guess. Because no offense Ma’am, you don’t look like the type to wear any of the bracelets or necklaces from our store.” Kanan let out a sigh of relief. Guess her gayness wasn’t too noticeable.

“Then again, you do seem kind of out of place, Ma’am. Ah, that was rather rude of me, right? Excuse me.” The blonde woman in front of her didn’t seem too bad actually. She seemed rather nice. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad choice to come here.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.”

“What’s your budget?”

“Money’s not an issue.” It was, but Kanan had too much pride to admit it.

“Then what about ring size?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ring size? Ma’am, don’t tell me you don’t know the ring size of your potential fiancée.”

Kanan started sweating right there. Her hands gripped onto the glass a bit tighter and she felt slightly dizzy, her vision getting hazy.

“Ma’am, is there a close friend you could perhaps ask? Or a family member?” The blonde woman asked, tapping her nails on the glass.

Kanan nodded her head and swallowed. “I’ll come back later,” She muttered and hastily dragged her feet out of the store. As soon as she was back in the crowd, she pulled out her phone and dialed Chika, she put it to her ear and waited for her mikan friend to pick up.

“Chika….I need a favor.”

* * *

“Hmm? Ah yeah right. Gotcha. I’ll see to it.”

Chika turned around to see Mari eyeing more than a handful of plush animals. All different sea creatures that Kanan would enjoy, but Mari had been disappointed in them. She had been raving for an hour now how ‘not a single one suited Kanan’s needs’ and that she ‘should just buy all of them’ which Chika had whole-heartedly refused. The orange-haired girl ended the call with Kanan and scrolled through some messages from You, a smile never leaving her lips.

The rich girl in front of her, however, was still raging about the store’s limited arsenal of plush sea creatures.

Seconds later she was pushed out of the toy store by Chika and into a jewelry store across the mall.

 “Chikachi, what are we doing here? Kanan doesn’t like jewelry.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they have a dolphin pendant or something, Mari-chan.

Mari turned to look at Chika for a few seconds, blinking. Then she jumped up, grabbed both of Chika’s hands and pulled her further into the store. “Excellent idea Chikachi. I knew it was a good idea to go shopping with you.”

“Wait, Mari-chan, look here.” Chika was trying to be subtle but she knew Kanan was on limited time. She simply pulled Mari over to the glass wall and pointed to a couple of rings. Some with diamonds that made Chika’s wallet cry out from inside of her pocket.

“Hmm? What about those?”

“They look kind of pretty don’t you think? Though I doubt they would fit my skimpy finger.”

“You should put a bit more meat on your bones then~ I fit that ring perfectly~” Mari playfully nudged Chika’s side with a giggle. “Though I doubt I’ll wear a ring anytime soon.”

Chika tilted her head, turning so she was facing Mari.

“Why?”

“Well, I only really want to wear a ring Kanan gives me. I mean, I know we’re only in our early twenties but we’ve known each other for so long. I kind of want to just seal the deal for real already. I don’t see her getting down on one knee anytime soon though, she probably won’t catch the hint till we’re almost thirty.” Mari laughed, rocking on her heels and just staring at the engagement rings behind the glass.

“I love her a lot, Chikachi.”

Chika smiled, now leaning in to playfully nudge Mari. The two giggled.

“I know exactly how you feel, Mari-chan. Being in love sure is great huh?”

“Yes. Yes, it’s very shiny~”

“Oh shut up.”

* * *

[ When will you be home? You is driving me back to the apartment. ]

Mari chuckled, reading the text and swiftly replying.

[ Just a couple of minutes. We’re on our way back too, just dropped off Chikachi~ ]

Mari put her phone back into her pocket and watched the road. It was Christmas Eve. Time of the year to be festive. Mari had honestly never really thought of Christmas as anything special when she had been younger. Before she met Kanan and Dia, she just got presents from her parents; what could they give a girl who already had all the riches in the world? But then Dia, Kanan, and Ruby showed her how much fun Christmas could be when spending with family. Giving out gifts, seeing the surprise on their faces, and having fun felt so wonderful. Quickly, Christmas grew to be her favorite holiday of the year and it’s no wonder she had set up the tree at the beginning of November this year - even if it did make the wait feel awfully long.

She looked over her shoulder to the giant Dolphin plush in the back seat and smiled while shaking her head - It really had been a good idea to ask Chika to come with her this time.

It took only a couple more minutes for her to arrive. At the same time, she saw You wave at Kanan and drive away with her car. Mari hoisted the giant dolphin out of the car, completely gift-wrapped of course, but that didn’t make it any less obvious. She pushed her head past the dolphin’s body so she could land a gaze on her lover.

That expression - the surprise in her eyes, the way her arms flew up and her legs started moving all by themselves- Mari loved all of it. She simply steadied herself and waited for the impact, but before she knew it they were both on the pavement, the only thing between them the body-sized dolphin plush. “Oof bella~ Be careful next time. I know you’re excited but geez.”

Kanan pushed the dolphin away from between them, shoving the present next to them on the pavement. She crawled over Mari, pressing their foreheads together and smiling at her. They shared a short kiss before rubbing their noses together. “I’m sorry. I just got so excited. I kinda ruined the surprise for myself. I should have been more oblivious I guess. But I just- I saw it at the toy store and I wanted it so bad. I don’t even know how you know, am I that obvious?”

Mari shook her head and chuckled.

“Chikachi very subtly pushed me all the way across town to this different toy store where the right toy was just waiting for me.”

“Seems convenient.”

“Very. I have a feeling You and Chika were a bit too onto us.”

“Just a bit?”

“Okay, a lot.” The both of them laughed and shared another kiss. They parted and Kanan pressed a soft kiss to Mari’s forehead.

It was kind of a weird sight. They were behind their apartment building, about right next to the doormat with a giant plush dolphin toy gift-wrapped on the pavement next to them. Undoubtedly they were both cold and freezing but something about this moment, this silly moment, just felt right. Maybe because of their personalities.

“Well. I might as well give you my present now.” Kanan dug around in her coat pocket. When she turned back to Mari she had a big grin on her face.

Mari simply watched as Kanan fumbled around above her. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck and leaned up to kiss her cheek. She didn’t care about the gifts she got. She just cared about the love, the warmth and the happiness Kanan had given her over all these years. That was enough. She didn’t care for anything else.

Or so she thought-

When she saw Kanan pull out that velvet box she almost started crying, but when it opened she really felt tears glide down her cheeks. It was a beautiful silver band ring with sapphire side stones and a diamond center to finish it all of. It was sparkling in the moonlight, brighter than even the stars above their heads.

“You bitch!” Mari said, playfully punching her lover’s shoulder while her other hand was wiping away tears.

“This isn’t a place to propose! We’re on the pavement!”

“Oh? I thought it was a pretty good place.”

“Come on, you can be more romantic than that.”

“Does that mean you’re saying no?”

“Of course not!” Mari shook her head and leaned up to press her lips to Kanan’s once more. Their kiss felt more passionate and full of love than ever before. It felt right. It felt so right.

“Yes. Yes, I want to marry you!” Their lips touched for the millionth time that night, Mari would never get tired of kissing her love- her fiancée. Kanan was her fiancée now. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart was beating out of her chest like crazy.

“Mari. I love you.” Kanan whispered against her lips, grabbing one of her fiancée’s hands and slipping the ring on - a perfect fit. Thank you Chika-chan.

“Kanan, I love you too. I love you so much.” After that, Kanan slowly pushed away and onto her feet, holding out her hand to help Mari to her feet too. Kanan knelt to lift up the gift-wrapped dolphin and make her way to the door of their apartment.

“Hey, Mari…”

“Yeah, Kanan?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Mari shook her head from side-to-side, coming up behind Kanan and wrapping an arm around her, squeezing her side softly. “Merry Christmas Kanan. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a secret santa for @mintley on twitter! I hope you enjoy it! Merry christmas!


End file.
